


Learning a Lesson [Director's Cut]

by Yamx



Series: Kink_LAS Director's Cuts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Multi, Nudity, Paddling, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor hands Rose the ruler. "Seems to me our lad has earned himself a paddling."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning a Lesson [Director's Cut]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth challenge of the [Kink_las](http://kink-las.livejournal.com/): _striking with implements_. Extended from the original entry, betaed by Canaan and polished.

"Will you do it this time?" Jack asks, leaning towards Rose on the library sofa.

The Doctor frowns. "Unhappy with the way I do it?" Hang it all, has he been hurting the lad? More than he was supposed to, that is.

Jack turns back. His smile melts away the Doctor's worry. "I love the way you spank me. I just think I'd enjoy Rose doing it, too." He licks the corner of the Doctor's mouth, making heat flood his stomach. "And I think you'd enjoy watching."

The Doctor gulps. The mental image of Jack lying across Rose's knees, arse high in the air, her delicate little hand slowly turning him pink, red, purple... He looks across Jack at Rose. "Think you should do it this time."

Rose is chewing her lip. "I don't know..."

"You don't have to, Rose." The disappointment in Jack's voice is valiantly suppressed.

The Doctor nods. "Course not, if you don't want to."

"It's not that. I'm just... worried I'd do it wrong."

The Doctor smiles widely. "Nothing _to_ do wrong. You just whack Jack's arse till it turns colors."

Jack laughs. "Pretty much."

Rose takes Jack's hand. "All right. But you say something if you don't enjoy it, okay?"

Jack crosses his heart. "Rose, the last thing I'm interested in is getting my hide tanned without it being fun." He winks.

Rose grins. "All right, then." She grins at Jack, her tongue curling around her teeth. "Over my lap, bad boy."

Jack moves toward her. The Doctor stands. Both humans look at him. "Going somewhere?" Jack asks.

"Nah." He sits in the chair across from the sofa and leans forward, smirking. "Just making sure I get a good view."

***

Rose raises her hand, but hesitates. She enjoys watching the Doctor spank Jack, loves the way it makes Jack squirm and moan – but the thought of striking their lover herself... It feels awkward. And a little bit wrong. You're not supposed to hit people, least of all your loved ones. But he wants it, so...

"Falling asleep, Rose?" Jack flexes his arse.

She giggles and smacks her hand down dead center. She's surprised at how much her palm stings. "This okay?"

"Yep." There's warmth in his voice. "In fact, do you think you could do it harder?"

She smacks him again, putting more force into it. And again. And again. The sharp sound his flesh makes on impact is sort of fun.

He moans. "This is great, Rose."

She looks up to see the Doctor watching them with dark, desirous eyes. Encouraged, she fires off a few more spanks. Jack's arse is starting to turn pink.

Rose pauses. "Okay?"

"Absolutely. No need to keep stopping." Jack cranes his head to look at her. "In fact, please don't."

Rose nods and continues with sharp, rapid slaps, trying to settle into a rhythm. But after about a minute, she stops again.

Jack's head drops onto his forearms. "Rose." He sounds exasperated. "I swear I'll say something if it's too much. Please, just keep going."

"It's not that..." she starts, embarrassed. She almost wants to shift in her seat, but Jack's weight is pinning her to the cushion.

"What is it, then?" There's a note of concern in the Doctor's voice.

"I..." Rose feels sheepish. "My hand hurts." How does the Doctor do this for as much as half an hour at a time without even seeming uncomfortable?

Jack laughs. The movement vibrates in her thighs. "Oh, Rose. You're adorable."

She blushes.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "Got an idea." He gets up, and Rose can see the front of his jeans bulging prominently. He walks to the desk and starts shuffling aside some of his notebooks.

Jack's still chuckling, and Rose smacks him again to shut him up – but her own hiss of pain is louder than his.

The Doctor picks up a wide wooden ruler and offers it to her. "Seems to me our lad has earned himself a paddling. Teach him to laugh at your discipline."

She feels Jack's cock twitch against her thigh.

Rose takes the ruler. It's solid and heavy in her hand. She looks at the Doctor doubtfully. "Isn't that too much?"

"Nah." The Doctor opens his jeans, absently stroking his dark purple cock, and squats by Jack's side. He slaps Jack's cheeks strongly enough to make him clench. "Jack's arse is about as hard as his head. Can take a few good licks of the ruler. Can't you, lad?"

"Please, Rose." The raw want in Jack's voice convinces her.

"All right." She raises the ruler, taking careful aim. It cracks down across Jack's arse with a satisfying thud. He yelps, and a dark red line springs up across both cheeks. And not a flicker of pain in her palm. Good.

She's about to stop again and ask if he's okay, but the Doctor gestures for her to keep going. He's watching Jack's face closely, so Rose follows his lead. She smacks the ruler down again, higher up this time. A red line appears across the top of Jack's crack. The next lies across his right thigh. The sharp red edges against his pale skin are beautiful.

She smacks his left thigh to make it match. Jack bucks. The Doctor puts a hand in the small of his back. "Doing great, Rose. Try to make them overlap, spread the heat." His other hand snakes between her parted knees to caress Jack's cock and balls.

Rose keeps raising the ruler and smacking it down, making each new line cover part of the last. It's amazing how strong this makes her feel. How much in control. Heat builds in her groin.

Jack's kicking and groaning now. The Doctor's keeping a close eye on his face – and a good grip on his other attributes – and giving her encouraging nods, so she doesn't stop. As she crosses the crown of Jack's arse and approaches the undercurve, she feels moisture leak from Jack's cock and drip down her calf.

"Coming up on his sweet spot now, Rose." The Doctor's voice is straining with arousal. "Make it good." He takes his left hand off Jack's back and starts rubbing his own cock in time with Jack's. His face is flushed and his eyes are almost completely black. Rose's knees feel weak. She has to bite her lip to focus enough to keep going.

She puts her shoulder into the next three strokes, carefully layering them on the sensitive area just above his thighs. The Doctor's hand is moving rapidly beneath Jack, and then Jack yells and comes, his semen hitting her lower leg. Seconds later, the Doctor shoots all over Jack. Rose moans, her body flushed with heat and power.

Jack slides off her lap and leans against the Doctor, who pulls him close and drops a kiss on his temple. "All right, lad?"

Jack nods. "Very." He looks up at her. His eyes are red, but shining with bliss. "Thank you, Rose."

Rose feels moisture running from her, soaking down into the seat cushions. She grins and leans back, spreading her legs. "Talk's cheap. You'll have to come up with a better way to thank me."

And he does.

The End

  



End file.
